


A Tale of One Shower

by counselor69



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/counselor69/pseuds/counselor69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three men. One shower. Questions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of One Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Beta done quickly and efficiently as always by [bev_crusher1971.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971)  
> Thank you, honey, for encouraging me every step of the way.  
> Remaining flaws and mistakes are all mine and mine alone.

A Tale of One Shower 

With a sigh Barry stepped into the shower and turned the hot water on. All in all it had been a tiresome day. Normally he didn't mind the responsibility and extra-hours he spend in his role as Central City's protector but today had been challenging on so many levels and brought him to the brink of exhaustion, if not physically then at least mentally. Taking a deep breath he tried to let go of his thoughts. He focussed on the water hitting his skin, visualized the tension leaving his body and just stood there lost in the moment with his eyes closed. Oh yes, the hot water did a great job, running over him like a velvet stream, caressing his back almost as if there were hands kneading his aching muscles ....wait ....what? 

Alarmed he turned around only to find himself pinned against the wall with his wrists firmly gripped by strong hands. „Wait... what.... why... how?“ he stuttered while staring in a pair of all too familiar blue-green eyes. A very naked Leonard Snart stood in front of him, smirking like only he could. Fighting the so-not-helpful urge to voice his anger about being taken by surprise, Barry suddenly became aware of how close their bodies were. Finally the sight his ophthalmic nerves delievered was properly processed by his brain. Snart, wet and naked, looking like some kind of River God – yeah, on second look still naked, still very close and... as his hormones happily stated over and over... naked. 

While a small part of his brain wanted him to argue and look for a way out of this situation, his body betrayed him by switching from tension to arousal in an instant. His brain followed suit by changing into pleasure-mode.  
„That's a far friendlier welcome than I had hoped for,“ Snart's grin widened as he pressed himself against Barry's half-hard erection and started nibbling on his earlobe.  
Barry knew he should do something. Something like getting back control over his body, his brain and the current circumstances, but damn, those soft lips trailing his jawline made his knees go weak and his cock grow harder. His breathing quickened and when Snart's lips claimed his in a passionate kiss all he was able to do was close his eyes and groan with pleasure. Before Barry lost himself completely in the sensation, Captain not-so-cold-anymore broke the kiss. „Let's see what we can do to about those knotted muscles of yours.“ He pulled Barry away from the wall back under the still running water, turned him around and started massaging his shoulders. Barry moaned. That felt so good. Was it even allowed to feel so good? He was pretty sure that there was some rule or ethical principle that stated „Thou shalt not fraternize with the enemy in the shower.“ But it still was pretty amazing to feel Snart's hands roaming over his body.

He closed his eyes again. Snart did a really good job on his shoulders, Barry already felt his muscles letting go of the tension they had been holding all day. His cock, apparently, did approve of the attention, too. The strong hands started wandering over his body again, ending up giving his nipples a special treatment which left him shivering and groaning. His body seemed to scream YES! to everything. YES! to the hot water, YES! to the warm, firm body behind him, YES! to the hands caressing his skin, YES! to the ice-cold sensation on his nipples. Uhm. Barry's eyes flew open.  
Despite the steaming water still running, there were several ice-cubes circling his nipples. Ice-cubes? Barry blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. „How does that even work in here?“  
All he got in response was a chuckled „Weather Wizard – remember?“ from the mischievous grinning man in front of him.  
Great! Mark Mardon - out of nowhere - in his shower, and all his brain could come up with was a thought about physical principles? Barry sighed, „What are you doing here?“

„Oh, it's because you keep forgetting to take care of yourself, Barry,“ murmured Snart in his ear, „so that's up to us now.“ Mardon nodded letting his hands glide down to Barry's erection. „Very good care of you.“

Barry's next flicker of thought evaporated into nothingness when Mardon started stroking his cock while Snart pushed one finger into his tight hole at the same time. Not wanting to lose contact with either the hand stimulating his erection or the finger probing and stretching his hole, he stood still at first, rather surrendering than taking part in the encounter. When Mardon suddenly stopped his caress Barry groaned with frustration and gripped the hand around his cock, trying to urge the Weather Wizard to continue his actions.  
„If I knew you'd be yearning for my touch that much, I would've stopped by earlier,“ Mardon laughed and leaned forward, „c'mon, show me how much you want it!“ His lips brushed light as a feather over Barry's mouth, teasing him, again and again, until Barry jerked his hips forward and whispered, „Please.“ 

He was rewarded with a gentle squeeze and slow stroking of his cock, before Mardon claimed his mouth with his own. While Snart's soft lips had been an invitation to a dance of tongues, the Weather Wizard's kiss was more of the command and conquer type. It made Barry's knees go weak all the same. Sighing he gave in. When Mardon broke the kiss he started to protest but then a sharp pain on his left nipple steered his attention back to the third man in the shower.  
„Do you think ignoring me is fair, Barry?“ Snart growled, „When it's only YOU I'm here for? When it's YOU I wanna comfort?“  
Barry whimpered when a second finger joined the first, pushing into him, stretching him, teasing him. It felt so good. He pushed back, wanting more, needing more. All the while his gaze was captured by Mardon's green eyes. Then the fingers hit his prostate, every sense in his body went on overdrive and his world exploded. With a surprised shout he pushed his hips forward and dug his fingers in Mardon's shoulders. Riding the waves of his orgasm moaning and sighing he still wasn't able to break eye-contact with the man in front of him.

„Good boy!“ the Weather Wizard voiced his appreciation. He leaned in for a quick, sloppy kiss. „You know, you're so damn sexy when you come, I wanna see it again. And I want to remember every single one of your moans and cries, so that I'm able to recall them the next time I'm jerking off thinking about you.“

Barry moaned and felt his cock twitching in anticipation. Oh, wow. He hadn't been aware that his regeneration ability had an effect on his libido, too. But apparently it had. So much for that. Then again, he wasn't sure if that was a fact he needed or wanted to share with his team. „Thinking again, Barry?“ Snart growled and pushed a third finger into him.

„FUCK!“ Barry gasped.

„Oh, is that what it takes to get your undivided attention?“ Snart grinned, „Just say the word and I'll give you what you want.“ He started nibbling on Barry's earlobe again.

Fuck. Fuck. Double-Fuck. His heart thundered his chest, his mind screamed NO, but he couldn't resist. Barry turned his head slightly, offering his mouth to Snart. „Kiss me.“

Soft lips claimed his mouth again. Barry felt like he was drowning and those lips were his only lifeline. It could have been seconds, it could have been an eternitiy, but suddenly Barry became aware that Mardon's hand on his cock was missing. He broke the kiss and opened his eyes just in time to see – and feel - the Weather Wizard's lips closing around his erection.

Snart chuckled, „Look at him sucking your cock. Doesn't that wanna make you come again? I bet you want to.“ The sight of Mardon on his knees, the feeling of that warm, wet mouth worshipping his cock was almost too much to handle and Barry was getting closer to the edge with every heartbeat.  
„C'mon, Barry, I know you wanna come,“ Snart teased while attacking Barry's prostate again, „come for me and I promise Mardon's gonna milk every single drop out of you.“ 

His climax hit him hard. Moaning loudly Barry spilt all he got in Mardon's welcoming mouth. His mind went blank and Snart's arm around his waist was all that kept him upright. Then Mardon started to stroke Barry's still hard cock again while Snart kept brushing and prodding his sensitive spot.

„Please stop,“ Barry whimpered as another orgasmic wave rushed through his body. Both men ignored his plea and continued with their sweet torture. Gasping for air he felt the tension in his groin quickly building again. „Stop it, please!“ He managed to hold Mardon at arm's length, but Snart kept hitting his prostate over and over, and once again Barry went over the edge with a cry, „STOP!“ Still shaking and trying to catch his breath he finally broke free from Snart's grip, „PLEASE, STOP... STOP IT!“

„BARRY?“ the calling of his name along with the sound of the door banging open broke the spell. With a jump Barry sat up, trying to make sense of his surroundings and stared at the person in the doorway.

„Barry?“ Joe looked quite concerned around the room before his eyes finally settled on his somewhat dishevelled looking foster-son on the bed, „What is it? What happened?“

„Uhm... duh...,“ Barry stammered, panting and still trying to get a hold of reality, „...what?“

„I heard you toss and turn, shouting at someone to stop, so, I just wanted to make sure that everything's alright with you.“

„I'm... uhm... ,“ Barry tried to behave like his usual early-in-the-morning self, „...okay,“ Yeah, very convincing, he chided himself, „...only kinda weird dreams... I think...“

Joe frowned but after another quizzical look around the room he shrugged. „Okay - I guess, I'll let you start your morning routine then.“

As soon as Joe had closed the door Barry fell back with a sigh. A glance at the clock told him that he was already late and he'd better get going. So no chance to recap and sort out his disturbing dream. After a short struggle with his duvet he managed to untangle himself. He sat up and became aware of the sticky mess formerly known as his pajama bottoms. Groaning he got out of bed, sped to the bathroom and wriggled out of the pants.  
As he stood there, still feeling somewhat dazed, the images of the dream became vivid again. After carefully checking for intruders Barry stepped into the shower.

THE END


End file.
